


Cat Nap

by desuta



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desuta/pseuds/desuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua is now somehow literally a catboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Nap

Whatever sort of odd incident left Killua with the ears and tail of a cat, Gon did not know. Killua certainly acted like a cat, and he was as soft as one too, but...actual cat ears and an actual cat tail, that was a little weird.

The other sat in front of him, legs crossed and hands on his knees. His face was blank. Gon sat down with him, leaning forward with curiosity. Killua responded by leaning back, blinking a few times as Gon studied him.

“Are you stuck like this?”

Killua’s ears, his cat-ears, twitched, and he shrugged as he closed his eyes and sighed. “I guess. It’s not awful, I guess.” Gon watched his tail wave behind him a few times before resting on the floor, then he spoke back, “Should we try to...fix it?”

Opening one eye at Gon, Killua responded slowly, “Probably. But it’s not like it’s urgent. It feels weird, but,” He scratched the back of his cat-ear carefully, “Like I said, not awful.” 

Gon hummed and nodded in response as Killua moved his hand from his ear to his mouth, covering it to yawn loudly. Gon leaned to the side to take a glimpse behind Killua’s hand, and not surprisingly, saw little fangs. Then, looking at his hand, he realized that Killua’s sharp nails, which he usually only used for battle, were out as well. 

“I’m tired.” Killua’s voice sounded weary and soft, and his eyelids were now beginning to lower, giving into the temptation of sleep. He uncrossed his his legs, beginning to crawl towards the other on all floors, and Gon waited as Killua approached him slowly before he finally laid down before him, setting his head upon his lap.

Gon exhaled softly as Killua closed his eyes and adjusted himself, feeling his cheeks warm up in happiness. Killua wasn’t affectionate too often, so Gon was very excited when he was. Smiling cheerily, Gon moved his left hand to Killua’s head, and began to pet his hair softly. The other’s cat-ears twitched again in response, and he reached out for Gon’s other hand, gripping it gently. 

Again, Gon’s face heated up, and he let out a little laugh. Killua smiled, holding his hand tighter, and Gon tightened his grip as well. The other looked so calm and content, it made Gon a bit tired himself. He continued stroking Killua’s hair, ruffling it gently before scratching behind one of his cat-ears. His tail flicked in response, and he nuzzled more against Gon’s legs, beginning to softly purr. 

Gon paused all his movements for a moment. Not only did he have the ears of a cat, the tail of a cat, and the fangs of a cat, Killua had...the purr of a cat? Gon didn’t understand any of it, but he really didn’t understand this one. Regardless, he found it very cute, and when Killua raised his free hand to grab the one resting on his head, Gon laughed and began rubbing his head once more.

Soon, Killua was asleep. His purrs ceased, and all that remained was light breathing. Gon realized he would be stuck like this for a while, but he didn’t mind it. As long as he was with Killua, it didn’t matter. He could definitely sleep sitting up. 

Slowly, he let his eyes shut, and smiled happily as he began to rest with the other.


End file.
